Bully?
by Datrandomcat
Summary: Carrie bullies Larry every day, but does he care? No! All he sees it as is a chance to see Carrie. But what'll happen when he gets invited to Nick Mallory's party? Will she be there? If so, what will happen? Rated T just in case.
1. The Invitation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband or its characters...**

**Carrie and Larry are Juniors in high school, so I think you can guess everyone's elses ages. Nick Mallory and other people his age are just three years older :3**

* * *

**(Larry's POV)**

"Ha! _Loser_!" Carrie said in a loud voice, standing over me as I lied on the ground. She had just beaten me up for the day…third day in a row. I sighed in defeat as I let her have her victory. The other two girls that were with her, twin sisters Kim and Konnie Kagami, laughed at their leader's antics. I couldn't help but smile, though. Carrie looked so beautiful when she laughed. Everything she did, I loved. Even when she bullied me. Yes, I was in love with the girl who bullied me every day, Carrie Beff. My smile disappeared when I heard what she said next. "Hey, what are _you _smiling at?!" She said, kicking me in the gut. I loved that, too.

Once they had finally left, I picked myself up off the ground, brushing myself off. Once I was mostly clean, I began to head home. This had become a daily routine. I would go to the park to see her, she would beat me up, and then I would go home. Why do I do it, you ask? Well, I don't know why, but I'm…attracted to her for some reason. Though she treats me like garbage, I see her as a goddess. I've never seen anyone more beautiful, and she's also really nice and caring. Well, not to me, but I've seen it. I know that, behind that tough girl façade, there's a kind, loving girl in there. I just need to reach her. So, until then, I'll just let her beat the crap out of me. I don't know why, but hey, I'm not exactly the smartest guy out there.

About a week passed, and everything went on like usual. That is, until I found a letter in the mailbox. Or, should I say, an invitation. It appears that Nick Mallory is having a party, and I was invited. Huh. I didn't think anyone knew who I was, especially someone like Nick. You see, I wasn't exactly considered 'popular.' That's also a reason I don't think a relationship would ever happen between me and Carrie. Not only because she bullied me, but because she was the most popular girl in our grade. I looked at the date on the invite. The party was in three days, at this old, abandoned mansion that was at the edge of town. That's where all the cool kids usually hung out. I couldn't believe I would actually be able to go in, and see what it looks like for myself. I was excited.

As I went about my days in anticipation, the day of the party finally came. I woke up, not having to go to school with it being a Saturday, and got into my usual clothes. The party started at 3:00, but it was only 10:26, so I had some time to kill. I was excited and couldn't wait, but I had to. I had to take my mind off of it for the time being. So, I decided to go to the park to see if a certain someone was there.

When I got there, I didn't see her right away, so I looked around at all the places she usually hung out. When I didn't see her in any of those, I literally went all over the rather large park looking for her. I didn't see her anywhere. Tired from running around, I stopped by a large oak tree and sat down, resting against it. I guess I was more tired than I thought, because my eyes started closing. And before I knew it, I was slumped against the tree, fast asleep.

I didn't know how long I slept before I heard my name being said by a female voice.

"Larry. _Larry. _LARRY!" I suddenly jolted awake, and I looked to see someone standing over me. She spoke again. "Do you have a death wish, boy?!" I squinted my eyes to see better, and I gasped. The person was…

* * *

**Hmmm...who is it...? If you want, tell me who you think it is in da reviews! I'm curious to see what you guys think! =(^.^)=~Mrow!**


	2. The Party

**Here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Larry's POV)**

"Mina!" I said, shocked. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You didn't answer my question. I asked if you had a death wish."

"What do you mean?" She scoffed.

"I know that Carrie beats you up all the time, but I didn't know you went looking for it! I mean, really..." I shrugged. I honestly didn't really know how to respond to that. I mean, I don't understand it either. "Well, whatever." She continued. "But, one of these days, you're going to get yourself killed. Carrie doesn't mess around…" She kneeled down next me. "Look, you seem like a nice boy, and I don't want you to get hurt anymore. Just stop asking for it." I gave her a sheepish look. She then looked around. "Also, Carrie's not home, and I don't know where she is. I was actually looking for her. You'd better get home in case she comes here." I sighed and nodded. She smiled and ruffled my hair. "Good." She said before getting up and walking away. I watched her walk until she was out of sight.

Well…that happened. I sighed again, and started to get up. I began walking home, when I felt something tighten around my arm. I jumped slightly, and turned around. There stood Carrie with a furious expression written on her face.

"Hello, Larry." She growled, tightening her grip on my arm.

"Uuuh…h-hi…?" I said nervously. She pulled me towards her.

"So, you thought you could cry to my sister about me?" She seethed. My eyes widened.

"Uuh, n-no! It…it wasn't like that at all!" The next thing I knew, I was on the ground with a black eye. She stood over me.

"Don't give me that bullshit! I saw you talking to her!" I cringed, holding my eye.

"N-no! We just talked, that's all!" Now, you might be wondering why I'm suddenly scared of getting beaten by her. Well, I wish I had an answer for you. Maybe it was the fact that we were alone. Or it could be that dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Liar!" She said, kicking my side. I grunted in pain. My body was pretty much used to this kinda thing by now, but she was hitting harder than usual. Why was she so mad? I looked at her, and I suddenly felt a little brave.

"What's wrong with you?" I suddenly asked, still on the ground. Her expression changed to one of confusion.

"What…?" She asked, her voice softer, but still firm.

"I said 'what's wrong with you?' Why do you do this?!" I asked. She paused, and opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it. She shook her head, and her face changed back to its angry look.

"Just…shut up!" She said, kicking me again. She then turned around quickly, and started to walk off. "Bye, _loser_." She said. I sat up and sighed. Why does she act the way she does? Is her home life bad, or something? Does she get bullied herself? I got up and started walking home, this time without interruption. I tried thinking about what caused her to bully others. Actually, now that I think about it, I've only ever seen her bully me. Why did she have a problem with me?! What did I ever do to her?! My brain hurt as I tried to dig deeper into whatever the heck went though that girl's mind.

"Maybe I should just…give up…" I mumbled to myself. "I mean, it's obvious she hates you, even though it's not obvious why…" I took out my phone and looked at the time. "Woah, it's already 2:29?! Jeez, how long did I sleep?" I asked myself. I started hurrying home to get ready.

Once I got home, I went upstairs to the bathroom and brushed my hair. It had gotten messed up when Carrie beat me. I looked at myself in the mirror, and brought my hand up to my black eye. I hissed in pain as I touched it. I sighed. I can't go to the party like this…

Then, I suddenly got an idea. I walked out of the bathroom and went to my parents' room. I went over to my mom's dresser, and found her makeup bag. I opened it up and looked through it until I found what I was looking for. I slowly brought out the cover-up and went back to the bathroom. I watched myself in the mirror as I applied it around my eye until it was perfect and unnoticeable (Don't ask how I know how to use makeup. I'm adventurous…). I then went downstairs, stepped out the door, and started heading to the party. When I was almost there, I looked at my phone.

"3:10?! Oh my god…" I started running. When I finally got to the door, I could hear the loud music blasting from inside. I was so excited. I rang the doorbell, and the door was opened by Nick Mallory himself. He looked at me with a smile.

"Nick Mallory says welcome, little Nepp." He said. I don't know how people deal with his third person talking. I mean, it's weird! But I was polite, and thanked him as I stepped inside. This party would probably be a good way to get my mind off of Carrie. At least for the time being. All around me people were dancing, laughing, and…drinking?! Okay, I need to stay away from those people…

I walked around, taking in the sights. So…this is where all the cool people hang out, huh? Not bad. I walked into a large room where I heard a bunch of laughing, and a…familiar voice. As soon as I walked in, the sight of blue hair caught my eye. I stopped walking and froze.

"C-carrie?!" I didn't know she'd be here. I stopped, and then facepalmed. Ugh, of _course _she's here. She's popular. She must've heard me say her name, because she turned her head in my direction. Her eyes widened upon seeing me. She looked back at her friends.

"Excuse me, guys. I gotta go do something." They nodded, and she looked back at me. She started walking over to me, and I took a step back. I would expect her to be furious to see me here, but she was actually…smiling? She was also walking towards me in a sort of wobbly way, which must mean that she was drunk. I shivered. I could only imagine what she would do to me drunk. When she got to me, she smiled more noticeably, probably thinking of all the horrible things she's gonna do to me. I shielded my face and braced myself, preparing for the worst. She stopped right in front of me and...

* * *

**What's she gonna do? o.o Find out in chapter three!**


	3. The Truth

**(Larry's POV)**

"Hi, Larry! Didn't know you'd be here." She said in a cheery voice. I paused and looked up.

"W-what?" I asked, completely confused. She laughed and bent down a bit so we were at eye level.

"I said 'hi,' silly." She said in the same happy voice. I lowered my arms from the defensive position they had been in, and I looked at her, confused.

"Uuuh…are you okay, Carrie?" She ruffled my hair. (Why does everyone do that?!)

"Yeah, I'm doing great!" She said, and then whispered into my ear, "But even better now that you're here." I blushed.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked. She paused and stood up straight, looking around.

"C'mon." She said. "Let's go somewhere we can talk." She started walking off to a different room. I hesitated before following behind her. Where was she taking me? Somewhere with no people so there wouldn't be any witnesses to what awful thing she was about to do to me?

As I nervously followed her, I noticed we were heading into a small, lounge-type area, which there were surprisingly no people in. There were a bunch of chairs, and one large one that could fit maybe three people. She walked into the room and went over to the large couch-like one, sitting down. She then looked at me, patting the spot next to her. I didn't move. She laughed.

"C'mon, Larry. I don't bite." She continued patting the spot. I sighed and walked over, sitting down in the spot next to her. She suddenly shot up.

"Oh, be right back! Stay here." She said. She then ran out of the room. As I sat there, I started contemplating about this current situation. Sooo…she beats me up, and in the same day, she's being all nice to me? What's going on?! I have to figure out what goes on in that head of hers…

After a couple of minutes, she came back into the room holding two cans. I raised an eyebrow as she came over and sat on the couch with me once more. She looked at me, and held one out. I looked at it, and saw that it was a beer. My eyes widened, and I put a hand up.

"Uuuuh…no thank you…" She shrugged and put it on the coffee table, opening her own. "So, uh, why did you need me?" Her face became kind of serious, and she took a sip of her beer. She then turned to me and put her thumb to my black eye, proceeding to wipe off the makeup I had used to cover it.

"This…" She said simply. "I just wanted to…apologize." My eyes widened. Her? Apologize?! I couldn't believe it.

"But, why?" She looked away and sighed, taking another swig.

"Well, you see…I…" She paused. "…I like you, Larry." At hearing those words, I almost fainted. She…likes…_me_?!

"B-but I don't understand! You always bully me!" She looked at me with a crooked, half-drunk smile.

"I don't understand it either, but it's like…whenever I see you, I get filled with these…weird feelings that I don't understand. And…whenever I hurt you, they go away…" Wow, being drunk really makes you honest. "So, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry, and that I have liked you for a while." I smiled. This was great! The girl of my dreams actually likes me back! I reached out a hand and put it on her back.

"It's okay." I said. "I was always too scared to say this, but I really like you. I have since I first saw you." Her eyes widened.

"Dang…" She said. She finished her beer, and sat the empty can on the coffee table, taking the other one. She cracked it opened and took a swig. "If only I had known…" I could tell she was getting pretty drunk now, because her words were starting to slightly slur, and she was kind of swaying, even though she was sitting.

She then turned to me and smiled, giving me a sly look. My eyes widened. Without warning, she reached over and put her hand under my chin. I was frozen, and I couldn't move. She then proceeded to lean forward. My eyes fluttered shut as I felt our lips touch. It was my first kiss, and it was pure bliss. I leaned in further, deepening it. I felt her smile into the kiss, and I did, too. I mean, if you ignore the smell and taste of alcohol, it was pretty great. After about a minute, we parted, in need of air.

"Wow…" I breathed.

_**Wicked Cool Transition!**_

After the party, I went home with a smile glued to my face. This had to be the best day of my life. When I got home, I took a shower and got dressed. When I walked into my room, I went over to my bed and fell onto it with a lovestruck sigh. And before I knew it, I fell asleep with that same goofy smile on my face.

When I woke up the next day, I sat up tiredly and looked at the time. It was 9:37. I got up and yawned. I could smell something delicious. Mom must be cooking something. But I didn't have time to eat this morning. Surely, Carrie would be at the park, and I wanted to see her again. I got dressed into my usual clothes and ran downstairs, suddenly fully awake with excitement. I was about to go out the door when…

"Larry, where do you think you're going?!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. How'd she see me? I walked into the kitchen to see my mom setting eggs and bacon on the table.

"Mom, I gotta go." I was about to turn around again when she stopped me.

"No, what you _gotta _do is sit down and eat breakfast!" I huffed and walked over to the table, sitting down.

I ate faster than I ever had before. Once I was done, I got up and ran out the door. I ran all the way to the park. Once I got there, I looked around. Suddenly, the sight of blue hair caught my eye, and I smiled. I started running up to her. I guess she heard my footsteps, because she turned around curiously. I slowed my running to a walk. Something was wrong. She looked…angry.


	4. The End

**Here's the last chapter! I'm a bit sad because I really enjoyed this story, and it was super fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!**

* * *

**(Larry's POV)**

I looked at her, fear filling me. Why did she look so mad? She started walking towards me, fists clenched.

"So, you've come back for more?" She said. I backed away as she got closer.

"Wh-what?" I asked in a shaky voice. She grinned.

"You came at a good time. I woke up with an awful headache, and now I have something to take my mind off it." She said, getting closer. I backed up until I hit a wall. 'Uh oh…' I thought. She kept getting closer, her smile becoming more sadistic. I felt my heart racing. She walked until she was standing right in front of me. I closed my eyes and braced myself. As soon as I did, I felt her fist collide with my face. I fell to the ground. She stood over me as I held my cheek. I looked up at her, my eyes starting to water.

"B-but…" I stuttered. She looked like she was about to hit me again. "I-I thought you l-liked me!" I blurted out. Suddenly, she stopped, and her eyes widened.

"H-how d-did...you…" She stuttered. Then her expression became angry. She crossed her arms. "Who told you that nonsense?!" She said, trying too hard to hide her nervousness.

"Y-you did…" I said. Her expression changed again, this time showing confusion and worry, and I mentally grinned. 'Now, I have you…' I thought.

"Wh-what are you talking about?! I hate you! Do I need to beat you up again?!" I then grinned at her.

"No. I know you don't hate me." I stood up, looking her in the eyes. "And I know that the only reason you beat me up is because you get filled with emotions that you don't understand, and hurting me makes them go away!" I said, trying to recite word-for-word what she had said to me. She looked at me, surprised.

"H-how-" She started, but I cut her off.

"Last night. At the party."

"Y-you were there?" she asked.

"Yeah. And I think you said a bit more than you meant to." She shook her head.

"No, that's impossible!" She said, looking more fearful than angry. What was she so worried about? I took a step towards her.

"Carrie?" I said softly. "What are you so worried about all of a sudden? And how come you never told me before?" She looked at me.

"I-I…I was…" She stuttered. Then, she sighed and looked down. "I was…afraid you would reject me…" She mumbled. My eyes widened, and I scoffed.

"_Reject_ you?! Really, Carrie?! Any guy would be lucky to even _know_ you!" She looked up at me, eyes wide.

"R-really?" She asked. I nodded and smiled, walking up to her.

"Carrie, I want to confess something. Again. You see, I've liked you for a very long time, ever since I first saw you. I might even love you…" Her eyes widened.

"So _that's_ why you kept coming back to the park!" She said. I nodded again. She sighed and looked away. "Oh, Larry…how could you ever love a jerk like me?" She asked sadly. I smiled.

"Easily…" I whispered. Then, without warning, I went up on my tiptoes, and pressed my lips against hers. Her eyes widened, but then they fluttered shut as she started to kiss back. She put her arms around me as the kiss deepened. Soon, we parted, and our foreheads touched.

"Wow…" She breathed.

"Yeah…" I whispered. She then giggled, and she hugged me, causing me to blush.

"Thank you, Larry…" She said. I smiled and hugged her back.

"No problem, Care." I said. She pulled away from the hug and looked at me weird. "What?" I asked.

"Care?" she said, and I realized what I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said. She shook her head.

"No, it's okay." She smiled. "I kinda like it…" I smiled back at her.

"Okay then, _Care_. Well, now that we're this far, I might as well ask…" She looked at me curiously. "Would you…uh…like to be my…g-girlfriend?" I asked. She smiled brightly.

"Of course…" Suddenly, she leaned towards my ear. "…Larr." She whispered. She then stood up straight again. I looked at her.

"Larr?" She giggled.

"What? You gave me one, so I gave you one. I that's okay." I smiled.

"Hmm…I like it!" I said. "So, what now?"

"A walk through the park?" She smiled at me, and offered me her hand. I hesitated for a second before grabbing ahold of it. She then started walking, and I followed, holding my new girlfriend's hand in my own.

* * *

**And that concludes the story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
